Revenge is Imminent
by PotionsMistressOfRavenclaw
Summary: The war is over...or is it?  The Titans are back.  And Percy Jackson is long dead.  Who will save the gods now?  A new group of demigods.  This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I don't know why the hell I'm writing right now (I've been stuck at home since Thursday with bronchitis) and I still feel like crap :P plus we're reading "Romeo and Juliet" in English and I didn't get to read my favorite part! No! Mercutio, don't die! *sobs* he was my favorite! Plus I've got to memorize the prologue by…well I'm typing this on Sunday, sooooo…by tomorrow… (Two houses, both alike in dignity; In fair Verona where we lay our scene…yeah…) I'm screwed. Plus, speaking of screwed, my track coach got caught having sex with a senior and was forced to resign…oh the week I've had…

XxX

The warm breeze of autumn blew through the window of the Demeter cabin as Emily Graf yawned sleepily before crawling out of bed. She'd had a repeat of that same dream again. 'You, my dear, shall be instrumental in someone very special's life. You, my daughter, are very important.'

Emily couldn't see how that was true. All she'd amounted to thus far was being a normal camper, other than her deathly fear of water. All she really did was help around camp. It was so much fun! She helped style hair when the Aphrodite cabin decided to give an entire cabin a makeover (this past week had been Ares cabin!), played flute with some Apollo kids in a small concert band and helped in the kitchen making gelato (her favorite!) and crepes (her other favorite!)

As she rose and stretched with her sisters, she mused about the promise her mother had made. How was she gonna be instrumental to someone? When? Who? And most importantly, _why_?

XxX

Meanwhile, in the Zeus cabin, Juliarre Whitts is being roused out of sleep by the pesky sun shining through her drapes. After jumping in a quick shower and dressing, she started on her morning routine: heading down to the training pit before breakfast to work on her swordsmanship. She grabbed her indestructible glass sword and her taser (just in case!) and headed down the small slope that lead up to her cabin. She was the only child of the Big Three now that that Percy Jackson menace was gone. Percy had sacrificed himself to end the war. Talk about a stupid move. Her instincts as a spy told her to put her own safety first, but she knew she would've done the same thing. For the gods? Hades no. For the attention, duh. Juliarre needed attention to survive. It was a need. She couldn't help it, she had to be noticed. And going out with a bang was one hell of a way to do it. If it took dying for the gods she despised, she would happily.

But that wasn't needed. Only a flashy display was needed.

XxX

Draco Khalid strode purposefully though the crowd headed toward the mess hall. He took sadistic pleasure in tripping one of the younger kids. It wasn't his fault, really. He has SPD (sadistic personality disorder) along with a myriad of other disorders. People who didn't know him would think he was an Ares child, but he was actually a son of Athena. He had a one-sided rivalry with Juliarre, the best swords(wo)man in camp. She never reciprocated it, nor did she even glance his way, brushing him off as if he was a gnat. Two Aphrodite girls walked past him giggling. They said hello.

"Hi Draco." The blonde cooed at him. The brunette beside her giggled. Draco just grunted and walked away as an Ares boy approached the two girls.

"Wonder why, in the name of Lord Zeus, Drake won't talk to me…" the blonde trailed off. The brunette took her boyfriend's hand and giggled softly. The boy snorted.

"Duh Anna, he's Mr. High-And-Almighty."

XxX

Ryan Jones sat in his makeshift cabin, knitting. No one had believed Arachnides, the goddess of spiders and immortal enemy of Athena, would ever have children, so no cabin had been built for her, other than a very small shack. The agreement made because of Perseus Jackson gave him somewhere to stay other than the Hermes cabin. He shuddered slightly at the thought of that. He disliked people and loved the sense of security the silence brought. At the moment, he was knitting a purple scarf for a little Aphrodite girl who'd been rescued from a monster right outside camp. Her name was Alyson and she was 3.

"Ryan?" A small voice asked, sounding like 'Wyan.' He looked up and saw Alyson tilting her head curiously at him. He smiled softly.

"What?" he opened his arms and she plopped down in his lap. She grinned and said,

"What's dat?" she pointed to the scarf. He smiled again. He told her it was a scarf. She tilted her head again and asked who it was for.

"Well, I _suppose_," he said, putting playful emphasis on the 'suppose', "it's for you!" She squealed happily and hugged his neck.

XxX

Medeia Long giggled softly at the illusion she created to entertain herself. Alice in Wonderland was the best, ever. Especially the Mad Hatter. She clutched Mr. Sniffles, her black stuffed bunny, closer as the illusion slowly came to a close. It came to a screeching halt when a satyr slammed her door open to wake her for breakfast. She was quite childlike for her age and was subsequently treated as such, including the wakeup calls. She didn't like them.

"Go. Away." She commanded the satyr in a dangerously quiet voice. The nameless satyr took one look at her and practically flew out of the cabin she'd decorated herself. There weren't very many children of Mania, only four to be exact, and they shared her love of the Mad Hatter. So the walls were plastered with posters of Johnny Depp as the insane Alice in Wonderland character. Once the satyr was gone, the anger disappeared and happiness retook her countenance. She smiled softly as she 'dressed' Mr. Sniffles for the day. Something bad was going to happen. She could feel it, for some reason.

And she was never wrong about bad things.

XxX

"I am the Waiting One, it seems  
>Days grow somber quickly<br>Now how the quiet is release  
>And I feel so lonely…"<p>

Macy Vernon-Jamie sang softly as she strummed her guitar. No, she was not a child of Apollo, rather, a daughter of Athena. However, she did seem to have a nature ability to play the guitar. From her father? She'd never seen him pick one up. Her step-father? He had one, but he didn't play. Yes, she had two fathers. Her biological father had married her now step-father after Athena left him high and dry. She was perfectly happy with two fathers, even though she was often made fun of by mortals for it. She just stuck her tongue out and kept her head up.

She, too, had a strange feeling that day. She chose to ignore it in favor of picking up her guitar and playing The Waiting One by All That Remains. It was a new song and it was so beautiful.

"…How did you think I would feel  
>Throw me aside again<br>How did you think I would feel  
>I won't let you hurt me again…"<p>

A beautiful song about getting hurt by the person you love the most, thrown aside like trash. That was how her father had felt, until he'd discovered her mother was Athena. As in, the goddess Athena. His jaw had dropped and he almost dropped the infant Macy he'd been cradling. He told her stories about that. Her step-father had to take her before she was dropped on her head.

That feeling wouldn't leave her, but it was ignored efficiently.

XxX

Perry T was curled up in a corner of the Hermes cabin with her latest read, _The Outsiders _by S.E. Hinton. So far it was actually pretty good. You couldn't really tell that the author was only 14 when she wrote the book. She smiled slightly and sank further into the bean-bag chair she was sitting in. Travis and Connor Stoll were throwing things around the cabin like idiots (as usual) and trying to beat each other senseless.

'Like they have any sense in the first place.' She snorted quietly. Then the feeling hit her. It was almost like dread, but deeper than that…she knew she'd felt it before. A piece of her shattered memory told her she had. For what seemed like the fourth time that morning, she cursed her amnesia to the deepest pits of Tartarus. Then she shrugged and delved back into her book, wanting to find out what happened after the big rumble.

XxX

Nicola Andrews glared at her surroundings for the hundredth time that morning. The Hunters of Artemis were staying at Camp Half-Blood (with those stupid BOYS who didn't understand that they were eternally MAIDENS. Was that so hard to comprehend?) all because Lady Artemis had a _feeling_. Though, Nicola had to hand it to her, the last time she'd had a feeling, the World Trade Center fell to terrorist. And before that was Vietnam, then... Well you get the point. This was not good but Thalia, the second in command, told them to stay calm. She sneered. Thalia didn't deserve that position! She herself did! Thalia was just a no-good runt!

XxX

Mason Isaac Howard sat down with her friends at the Apollo table after they'd finished eating breakfast. Soon boisterous laughter filled the room. An Apollo boy named Adam seemed to find her face very interesting as he stared at her quite a lot. She, being shy, blushed and looked at her shoes before making her crack about Mike, another boy. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the mess hall. The demigods ran outside to see what in the name of Hades was going on. What they saw shocked them.

The demigods mentioned gathered around, and watched as a mighty pine fell. What they saw made them scream.

"OH MY GODS! RUN!" they screamed at the others.

A/N: Crappy ending, I know. But, I wasn't even going to put this up but I came home sick after 2nd period and typed. So be happy and review my lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey people :) Happy President's Day. Let's applaud for a day off school *cheers* Well, I've decided that this will be updated every Monday (as long as life doesn't get in the way :P) I will switch POVs quite often, just thought I'd let you know ahead of time._

_Now, on to the new chapter!_

XxX

"OH MY GODS! _**RUN!**_"

XxX

The demigods ran for their lives as monster after monster slammed themselves through the barrier surrounding camp. How they did it, no one knew, but it didn't matter as random demigods were picked up by multiple Hydra1 near the river, Empousa2 swarmed the cabin area, Harpies3 (not the cleaning kind, of course) went after anyone in range, several Mormo4 swamped the entrance, Lamia5 preyed on the slower half-bloods who couldn't make it to cover or didn't have weapons on their person, a Manticore6 sprang from the crowd along with a Minotaur7 and Mares of Diomedes8 ran wild, while half-bloods ran screaming for their cabins and their weapons.

~~Nicola POV~~

"OH MY GODS! _**RUN!**_" I heard someone in the distance scream. All I saw was the falling tree falling directly for us. Thalia yelled at us to get the Hades away and run, but a younger one, Amanda, who was blind, couldn't think of why. She tried to grab onto someone to find out what was going on, but it was too late. At the last minute, Thalia threw herself in the way of the tree, shoving Amanda out of the way.

"Lady Artemis!" I heard myself scream before I realized it was me. I ran to the tree that had once held Thalia soul and screamed. Blood, so much blood…everywhere…and it was all Thalia's. She gave up her life to save a sister…I screamed for Lady Artemis again. Thalia needed to be commended to the stars. Yes, she really didn't deserve to be Lady Artemis's second in command, but…she was still a loyal sister…

Lady Artemis sprinted up to us, using her godly speed. When she saw the tree and the blood, she fell to her knees beside it.

"Who?" she demanded of us. I was the one to answer.

"Thalia, Lady Artemis…" I croaked, still not believing it was real. Monsters were swarming around us and suddenly I was very, very pissed. A few were targeting my sisters and I used my power against them. As a daughter of Hypnos, I have the ability to make someone or something very sleepy and very slow. It worked. The monsters found themselves too tired to go on and quickly fell to the ground. Sadly, this was a ranged attack; it certainly didn't work on any of the others, especially the Empousa. Lady Artemis commanded that we at least try to partially lift the tree. Due to our numbers, we were able to do so. What I saw scarred me for life. What remained of Thalia was nothing for than blood, flesh and some crushed bone. I saw Lady Artemis quickly press a finger to what was left of my sister in maidenhood's crushed body and mutter an incantation. By now, the strain was great and we wouldn't be able to hold the tree much longer. Thalia's remains glowed softly for a moment before disappearing. She reappeared as a constilation of a lightning bolt in the sky before disappearing until dusk. She was in her father's sky, where she belonged.

I couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for envying her. She was…a good person and a good huntress. Lady Artemis couldn't have picked better. But now, my fallen comrade resided in the sky, and my powers were beginning to wane. We needed to help the rest of the demigods. For Thalia.

~~Mason's POV~~

Demigods surrounding me were running and screaming in terror for reasons I couldn't figure out. I was toward the back of the crowd, so I couldn't see anything. Being petite didn't help any. My friend Riley, a daughter of Hephaestus, grabbed me by the arm and started running with me in tow.

"What in Tartarus is going on?" I yelled to Riley over the crowd of demigods either unsheathing weapons or praying to their parents.

"Monsters have invaded camp! I've gotta get back to the cabin, it's safest! Come-" whatever else she was going to say was cut off as the Minotaur ran her through with its horns. She slipped off gracelessly as the raging monster turned to me and lowered its horns to attempt to impale me too. I jumped out of the way at the last second and reached for my anklet. It was actually a box of throwing knives disguised as an ankle bracelet. Pretty neat, huh? My mother gave it to me for my weapon when I first came to camp. I guess that's what happens when your mother is the goddess of magic. I pulled a knife out of the small box and threw it at the Minotaur to keep it distracted. It caught it in the side. Using it as leverage as the beast raged, I ran toward it and jumped on its back. The creature tried to buck me off, but it didn't work. I grabbed a horn and twisted as hard as I could and was rewarded with a sickening crunch as it was jerked out of its skull. The Minotaur finally bucked me off and I slammed into the ground. The only thing that kept me from cracking my head open was my magic. I stood again as the Minotaur rushed at me again. This time, I was perfectly prepared. I smashed the horn into its skull. The beast roared in pain before disappearing in a shimmering yellow light. I let out a relieved sigh before remembering my friend. Riley lay behind me, bleeding profusely from her stomach. She was already dead; I could tell the blue-ish tint to her skin and the deep blue of her lips. My stomach roiled as I lifted her body and carried her to the Hephaestus cabin to announce that a shroud was needed.

~~Sydney's POV~~

"_**RUN!**_" I heard the scream, but I refused to turn and run. Monsters surrounded us as demigods ran screaming in the opposite direction and were picked up by Harpies. I was horrified as I saw it pick up one of my best friends, Marie. I pulled my revolver out of its holster and took aim. With one shot, the Harpy shrieked as the celestial bronze bullet hit it and it dissolved into a golden light. Marie screamed as she dropped and her brother Christopher caught her. She gasped for breath in shock before screaming again as an Empousa came up behind him. He turned slowly to be faced with the horrifying creature and I took aim and…missed by centimeters. Now the ugly creature turned to face me and charged. I pulled the celestial bronze pocket knife out of my boot and stabbed the thing right between the eyes. The creature screamed again as blood poured from its head as it collapsed to the ground before fading in the familiar shimmery light.

"That was…close…" Marie squeaked. I felt sorry for her. She was only 10 and she'd nearly been killed by two monsters in one day. Chris shook slightly as he put her on the ground. He wasn't holding up much better, but he was trying for Marie. They were children of Hermes and were very young. This was Marie's first encounter with monsters (her mother just dropped her off at camp because she got sick of her a month ago) and Chris's second encounter. His first encounter had actually been with another Empousa in his school's math class. One of the other students had been killed. He had been scarred for life, and Empousa terrified him now.

"Come on," I said somewhat gruffly, "we need to help the others."

~~Perry's POV~~

This feeling…I knew it. Deep dread…fear of monsters…I had felt it before in the past. I couldn't recall, but I felt terror at the sight of Mormo surrounding my cabin. Furies and Mormo…they stuck terror in my heart…and I didn't know why. I wracked my brain as I pulled out my celestial bronze whip while I strapped my hunting knives to my thighs, just in arms reach. I ran outside with a brother of mine, James, and found the ugly beasts surrounding us and closing ranks around us.

"Children…bad…children…" it wheezed. I shuddered slightly at the familiar airy voice. James noticed and pulled out a long celestial bronze spear and took aim. It speared the thing in the stomach and it disappeared before the spear magically returned to James in the form of an arrowhead. I glared at the next monster and cracked my whip. The metal caught it in the eye and it shrieked in pain. James took the opportunity and aim, but it was too late. They'd converged upon us and James was suddenly on the ground amidst the sea of monsters. He cried out in pain as one bit his jugular vein open. His cry was cut off with a gurgle as blood gushed from the wound. I lost it. One of the few brothers who actually accepted me for me was dead…and it was my fault. If he hadn't seen my fear and come with me, he'd be alive and well inside the cabin. I could feel my conscious wane and I knew I'd felt this before…I don't know when, but I'd felt it. I feeling like a wave of power crashed through the area around me. Mormo screeched as whatever it was hit them. I lost consciousness with that sound.

~~Macy's POV~~

Macy heard a loud crash and she dropped her guitar on her cabin floor. She'd just finished playing 'Bully' by Shinedown. That song was totally perfect to describe how she was treated in mortal schools because she had two fathers. One time, a boy had actually knocked her off a jungle gym and broke her wrist. That was when she was in 3rd grade. When she was in 6th, a group of boys and girls literally threw rocks at her. She'd come home with a black eye and cuts all over her frame, threw herself at her step-dad (her papa) and cried her eyes out. After that incident, she was withdrawn from public school and sent to camp.

A loud boom followed the crash, sounding much like fireworks they occasionally set off. One of her sisters slammed through the door screaming.

"Monsters! They…they attacked!" she screamed breathlessly. Annaliesa, their German immigrant sister, just stared.

"Monsters cannot attack, there is the barrier…" she trailed. She took a peek out the window and screamed herself.

"Verdammt!9 Ficken!10 Monster durchgebrochen!11 Hurensohn!12" she yelled and unsheathed a sword. I followed her lead and pulled out my own sword. I looked out the window to see Mares of Diomedes galloping up to the cabin area. The magnificent horses trotted to a stop in the middle of the monster-filled chaos and one decided to investigate our door. It sniffed it once before smashing it with a hoof. My sisters (and I) screamed as it charged in. Annaliesa stabbed at it with her sword but instead of killing it, only took out an eye. I ran at it with a battle cry and sliced its neck open. It choked and buckled on our cabin floor. My sister Jamie fell to the floor in a dead faint. As one of my brothers picked her up, I kicked the carcass of the Mare before it shimmered to nothingness and whispered "Don't think you can mess with my family."

~~Medeia POV~~

"Medeia, they're attacking! We need all the help we can get!" my brother Markus yelled at me. I just gave him a dead stare. He shivered.

"I don't want to fight for camp. I fight for my friends, I suppose." She replied. She'd been imagining her Alice in Wonderland and Markus had interrupted that for the second time in a row. She stepped outside to see…a manitcore. Hmmm…unoriginal. Her illusions would work nicely. She trapped the beast in its own hell, being tortured again and again while she walked up calmly to the thing and chopped its neck in the pressure point that would cause it to be paralyzed. She didn't enjoy killing, even as a daughter of Mania.

"Let's go. I suppose we must help the rest of camp." She commanded Markus. He followed obediently as they walked through the swarm of chaos.

~~Ryan POV~~

I was still sitting there knitting Alyson's scarf when my door crashed open to reveal a bloody Alyson. She stumbled in and collapsed in a heap on the floor. I threw my knitting aside and leapt to Aly's side. She was bleeding from the head and various other spots on her tiny body. I started with the bleeding on her head and attempted to stop it with one of my failed creations, a pair of ruined mittens. It worked and I moved down her small frame with other various failed works. She whimpered softly when I hit a sore spot. She cried out as I hit a large gash on her stomach. Tears leaked out of her bright green eyes as pain made itself evident. I sighed and told her, "You need stitches."

"Bu-But…I don't want 'em…don't make me get stitches!" she cried. I frowned lightly and sighed again.

"You're gonna need 'em sweetie. I'm sorry." He picked up her delicate body and winced as she cried out. He opened the door and walked into utter Tartarus.

~~Draco POV~~

I watched without emotion as demigods were cut down in front of me. Lamia swarmed the area, slithering everywhere. I sighed as I pulled Kolasi from my pocket. I flicked the gas and the Imperial Gold lighter and watched as it turned into my precious celestial bronze blade with a stygian iron tip. I commanded it catch fire and watched as the Lamia backed away. I laughed coldly at the Lamia who chose to stay close.

"Do you wish to die?" I asked it with a glare before sweeping my blade in an arch over my head. It screamed in anguish before turning into the golden light. I laughed again and swept my blade around me again and Lamia backed away quicker than before, slithering toward the entrance to camp. I laughed again and again as I hacked away at as many as possible.

"Oh look, Mr. High-and-Almighty saved us, lucky me. I should be sooooo grateful." A Demeter girl cooed sarcastically. Her friend giggled and agreed. Draco never heard a word, too lost in his world of blood.

~~Juliarre POV~~

I slashed at a Hydra with my indestructible sword. I had been down by the river cooling down when the monster struck. I pulled my sword and stuffed my tazer in my boot and prepared for battle. The Hydra's first head struck at me while a girl named Emily hid behind me. She was terrified and I could tell she'd had a bad experience with Hydra in the past. She shook with fear as I cut off one head and 2 more grew in its place. I remembered the myth about Hercules burning its heads off. I turned to the girl behind me.

"Emily, go get fire."

~~Emily POV~~

"Emily, go get fire." She told me. Are you kidding me? I was practically shaking. But I went. I knew there was dry grass around here somewhere…aha! I found it and lit it with the lighter I always kept in my pocket in case someone needed a light. I lit the grass and used it to light a log. I carried the flaming log back to Juliarre for her to light the heads on fire with.

"Remember…the middle head is immortal…" I whispered in her ear. She thanked me. Then I remembered, in her haste, she had forgotten that she was a daughter of Zeus. She could call lightning.

"You…you can call lightning." I reminded. She frowned as she remembered and called lightning. A forest fire started and the Hydra started to cry out in anguish as the fire reached it. Its heads were lit on fire. The immortal head continued to screech as the other heads died. I began to dig a hole to bury the immortal head and screamed when Juliarre shoved it in. I was crying by the time everything was said and done. The water terrified me and Juliarre ended up carrying me. I was embarrassed, but I didn't care. It was over

~~OWARI~~


	3. The Prophecy

_Sorry I didn't post last week! I had my Psych midterm. I'm a high school freshman taking a class for college freshmen. It's difficult and the midterm freaked me out lol. But, on the bright side, I passed and my score was one of the top five! Yeah! Go me! Also, next year, I'm probably gonna do online schooling (got any recommendations? Ecot? Ohio Virtual Academy?) So I'll have more time on the computer, and internet! Also, I'm doing entire chapters through certain charcters' POVs. This is through 3__rd__ Person, though. Oh, and I was asked why there were numbers by the monster names. Those were footnotes! I totally forgot to define them, because some of them weren't mentioned in Percy Jackson, so they're at the bottom of this chapter. I'm sorry for the confusion!_

After the battle was over and all the remaining monsters had either been killed or ran out of camp, Chiron took the death toll from each cabin. There were eighteen dead from the Hermes cabin, sixteen from the Apollo cabin, eleven from the Athena cabin, eleven also from Aphrodite, ten from Hephaestus, nine from Ares, three from Dionysus, two from Hecate and, of course, Thalia, the hunter. The total was 81 dead and countless others injured. At the mass burning of the shrouds, tears flowed freely from some campers, like Emily and others stood impassively, like Draco. They went to what remained of the cabins in silence. Those whose cabins had been destroyed or majorly damaged, such as the Athena cabin, which was missing a door and several windows, roomed with the Hermes and Apollo cabins. After the battle, no one really wanted to work on reconstruction, so they left it for tomorrow. Some Hephaestus children were excused from campfire and other things so they could build things such as doors and windows.

As the campers trudged back to their assigned cabins, Chiron sat in the Big House, frowning. Dionysus had gone to Olympus to report losses, perhaps comfort grief-stricken gods and goddesses and, of course, drink his grief away. He'd lost three children of his five. There was Castor, whose brother Pollux had been killed in the second titan war, Orion, a five year old who'd been at camp since age three because his mother was terrified that monsters would come after him when she wasn't able to protect him. She'd done the right thing, but he'd still been killed. Then there was Demitria, a two year old toddler who'd been dropped off when she was about a week old. Her mother had come straight to Dionysus and told him to take his daughter. He did, with a surprised look on his face when the infant had snuggled against him. That had hit him the hardest. Chiron didn't expect to see him for about a week; he'd disappeared for a week when Pollux had been killed.

What worried Chiron was the prophecy. He decided it was time to tell the ten demigods involved. But that could wait until morning.

"You may be wondering why I asked you all here. It has to do with a…prophecy…" Chiron trailed off.

"Why were we not informed earlier?" Juliarre demanded. This could have stopped an attack on the camp if they'd been notified.

"…I needed to make sure of it first…the recent attack has confirmed it. I'll show you now."

The oracle groaned before coughing. She looked young, but seemed old. She had curly copper hair, green eyes and pale skin. Her name, before she was an oracle, was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She shuddered once more before delivering the prophecy:

_Ten demigods, destined to be great  
>Shall be bound together by fate<br>An attack by the wild beast  
>Shall murder 81, at the least<br>A child of the ground  
>Doomed with sadness to be crowned<br>A child of the sky  
>Destined like a hero to die<br>A child of pain  
>Who will be the enemy's bane<br>A child of the spider  
>With the heart of a fighter<br>A child of none  
>Shall be the one<br>A child of chance  
>Will carry the godly lance<br>A child of sleep  
>All shall weep<br>For a child of magic  
>The end may be tragic<br>The children of intelligence  
>The end shall commence<br>If the enemy sent to the hole  
>The end of the gods is the toll<br>They must be brave  
>In order to save<br>The journey is long  
>And one will chose the path of wrong<br>Three will meet their end  
>In order to defend<br>To the city of the Romans  
>Despite the trail of omens<br>And there find  
>The enemy with army aligned<em>

Chiron looked at each in turn. They all looked shaken (other than Draco, of course) and stared back at him with wide eyes, then looked at each other. Who was the traitor? Who would die?

"None of you need to do this…" Chiron tried to reassure them, but everyone knew that wasn't true. Fate had decided it before their births.

"Chiron, I'm afraid we must." Nicola said, then glared around the room, "And we must trust each other. No one should judge who the traitor is or who will die before it happens. We must trust each other. Fate has chosen us, and in my 300+ years, I've realized something. We'll only fail if we don't work together properly. So, I don't care why you're doing this. I don't care if it's for your love of the gods, to save yourself because you know the world will end if the gods are defeated, or if it's because fate forced you. We've been given this hand, let's play it. When will we leave?"

"I would say a week. Train, children. And pray for guidance in your journey. May the gods be with you every step of the way, and may the odds be ever in your favor." With that, the perhaps doomed demigods stormed to the training area or to their cabins, determined to never give up or surrender to this invisible enemy.

Short, I know, but I'm putting up this is part of a multi-chapter update. I also know that that prophecy sucked. If you think you have a better one, please tell me! I'll edit this chapter with it and you will be given credit. I also couldn't resist the 'may the odds be ever in your favor' thing. Anyone who knows where that comes from gets a cookie! Now, onto the monsters from last chapter:

1: Hydra: Basically, it's a water dragon that, when a head gets cut off, 2 more grow in its place. The middle head is immortal and its breath is poisonous

2: Empousa: Creatures (under control of Hecate, but in this story, are not) that are known to feed on blood and are often mistaken for vampires

3: Harpies: A winged spirit that's name means 'that which snatches.' They were agents of punishment that tortured souls on their way to Tartarus

4: Mormo: A spirit who bit bad children and was also confused with a female vampire

5: Lamia: A beautiful queen who became a child-eating demon

6: A creature with the body of a red lion, a human head with 3 rows of teeth, a scorpion's tail (in this story, at least) and a trumpet-like voice (odd…)

7: A creature with the body of a man and the head of a bull that could only be killed my its own horn

8: Mares of Diomedes: 4 man-eating horses that belonged to the giant Diomedes. For some reason, people believed Alexander the Great's horse descended from them…did his horse eat him or something? Lol, couldn't resist

German Translations

9: Verdammt!: Damn!

10: Ficken!: Fuck!

11: Monsters durchgebrochen!: Broken by monsters!

12: Hurensohn!: Son of a bitch!_  
><em> 


	4. Nicola

_Hello people, here's the second chapter I owe you :) This is in Nicola's POV strictly this chapter, meaning chapter length will be a bit shorter because it's only one person, but it includes their opinions on people._

As I left the Big House, I felt the need to consult Lady Artemis about what to do about this…unfortunate event. As I walked through camp, I felt numerous pairs of eyes on me. I just scowled and their gazes were averted. Finally, I made it to our cabin and found Lady Artemis looking deep in thought. I was reluctant to pull her from her reverie, but when I closed the door with a quiet 'click', she looked up at me.

"Nicola, I must speak to you. It is rather important." She said grimly, but I could see a trace of a smile.

"And I you, milady. It is also rather important." I replied. She gestured for me to sit down beside her and I did with some hesitance. Whenever a hunter sat next to Lady Artemis, they were of utmost importance or in trouble. I had the feeling from her tone of voice that it was the latter, but I couldn't remember anything I'd done recently that could warrant punishment.

"You know that the recent death of Thalia has left me without a second in command, correct?" I nodded and she continued, "You have been with me since the Civil War. Nicola, I want you to step up and take the position. You have proven yourself, though you still need to work on your archery." She chuckled and I frowned.

"Milady, I am honored, but-" she cut me off there.

"I know of the prophecy and I know you must journey to San Francisco to face our newest enemy, but take the position as my right hand. I will have someone take your place while you're away, probably Alisha, but when you come back, you will be recognized as my right hand."

"T-Thank you, but what if…what if I don't come back? What if this unseen enemy kills me?" Artemis smiled at me.

"I doubt that will happen, Nicola. You're 306 years old and have plenty of experience on and off the battle field and I would not have picked you to be my next second in command if I believed you were going to die." Her words brought tears to my eyes but I blinked them away.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis, I gratefully accept." I said in a hoarse voice.

After my time with Lady Artemis, she recommended I practice my archery skills. I agreed, although, after over 300 years with Lady Artemis, I doubt their going to get any better. On my way to the training grounds, I saw Juliarre Whitts. She was too busy hacking away at a dummy to notice me, but I sure noticed her…sometimes I think she's insane. She's here every time I come down here! I think she lives down here…

After about an hour of attempting to hit a bullseye with a bow and arrow and almost shooting a camper in the ass, I gave up. The girl turned around and screamed at me in…some language…I think it was German. I took my bow and arrow with me back to the cabin (earning an amused smile from Lady Artemis) and turned to go to the showers. Along the way, I met Emily Graf. She gave me a shy wave before heading to the Demeter cabin. I think she's too nice to be involved in a war. I remember when the South seceded. I was terrified.

~Flashback~

"Ma, what's it mean to 'secede'" I asked my mother. My older brother Jeremiah jumped out of his seat.

"Why, Nico, secede mean to leave!" I stuck my tongue out at the nickname. My ma chided me for not being 'ladylike.'

"If that's so Jerry, what's it mean when they say Georgia seceded from the United States?" I asked, holding up the paper. On it in bold letters said "Georgia Secedes!" Jerry hooped and hollered.

"About damn time! We're gonna beat them Yankees!" He yelled before covering his mouth when he realized he cussed in front of me. He was 17 at the time.

About a week later Jerry enlisted for the Confederate Army as a foot soldier. I never saw him again, but he would send letters. I listened to Ma read them when we received them. Then, the letters stopped coming…and then the telegram came.

_Dear Ms. Stephanie Andrews,_

_We regretfully report the death of your son, Jeremiah Lucas Andrews on July 22, 1861. He was shot in the stomach at the Battle of Bull Run. We are sorry for your loss._

_The Confederate Army_

~End Flashback~

They weren't sorry at all. Jerry was just another dispensable soldier. After we got the telegram, ma just…gave up and wasted away. When I knew she was in her final days, I told her my intentions. She'd told me about the gods when I was young and agreed that it was for the best. I bid her goodbye for the last time and cried all the way to Artemis, the grief weighing down my heart. I idly wondered if Emily would become a hunter to escape, but I wasn't certain. If that stupid Apollo boy Ronnie would quit making cow eyes over her and spill his feelings…

After a refreshing shower, she saw Draco Khalid, the stuck-up asshole who thinks he's all that. Of course, that's what the entire camp said about him. He didn't seem to notice that they were all trashing him, calling him "Mr. High-and-Almighty" behind his back. He seemed to have some big-time mental problems, especially SPD. I'd seen that during the 'Half-Blood Massacre' as it had been dubbed. He also had many other disorders; I'd heard the whispers throughout camp. They called him mental and, to his face they were sweet. Behind his back, not so much. I really didn't have anything against him, probably because I'd never spoken to him, but I could see working with him on the quest was going to be difficult.

As I headed back to the cabin for the night, I pondered the other demigods involved in the prophecy. First there was Ryan Jones, the son of Arachnides, goddess of spiders. His weaving was terrific. I'd have to ask for a purple scarf sometime…but back on topic.

Then came Medeia Long. I shuddered when I thought of the blank look in her eyes whenever she was entertaining herself with an illusion. She seemed like a nice girl, but those illusions and her mood swings cost her friends. As it is, I'm a little afraid to approach her. I really don't want to be on the receiving end of one of those things…

Macy Vernon-James…I think she's pretty cool. I thought she was a daughter of Apollo when I first met her, because she was playing the guitar and singing so beautifully it had to be of Lord Apollo…but she's a daughter of Athena. Who'da thunk it? Not me, I suppose.

Then there's Perry T. That girl is weird. Well, it's not really her herself, but the amnesia. Whenever she gets a snippet of a memory back, her eyes glaze over and she looks dead before jerking like she's having a seizure. I couldn't imagine losing all memory, especially of my time with Lady Artemis. I know that sounds somewhat obsessive, but she saved me! If I hadn't sought her out, I probably would've lived the rest of my days as either a beggar, servant/slave, or a prostitute. I shuddered at the thought. Or I would've just killed myself…

Sydney Marks was another nice girl who really shouldn't be in the middle of a war. And I know! Being over 300 years old, I've lived through the Civil War, World War I, World War II, the Cold War, the Vietnam War (part of the Cold War), the Gulf War, Korean War, Iraq War, and the Afghan War. Plus there's the second Titan War. And I have the feeling there's going to be another war soon…

Mason Isaac-Howard is cool too. Lady Hecate is a very nice goddess to boot. I always see her around this Apollo boy named Adam. He seemed sweet and seemed to like her a lot. I sincerely hoped he confessed to her before she had to leave, otherwise he may never get a chance. "_The child of Magic, Whose end may be tragic_."

Then I thought about my own part of the prophecy: "A child of Sleep, All shall weep." Did that mean I was going to die? And that when I did, people would cry over me? I sincerely hope if I should perish along the way that at least my sisters will cry for me.

'Think positive,' I told myself, 'It'll turn out just fine!' I couldn't have been more wrong than in that moment.

Cliffy! I'm so mean :D bahahahahahahahahahahaha! I shall rule the world!

Charlie *cough* No you won't.

Me: T_T destroy my hopes and dreams, you jerk.

Charlie: Uh huh. You love me and you know it.

Admit it, you love our stupid banter. It entertains you. It certainly entertains me :D Next chapter, Mason's up!


	5. Mason

Hello readers! I'm so sorry I didn't upload the two chapters owed to you last Monday, but life got in the way XP For example, Monday, track practice started and I swear I've never run so much in my life XP then Tuesday I had a viewing to go to, plus practice, then practice Wednesday, Thursday and Friday (again, never run so much in my life and I'm not even a runner!)

So, as you see, life's been hell. Plus I did this thing called the 30 Hour Famine, where we go 30 hours without food and fundraise to help save starving children in third world countries (this year we picked Afghanistan). In Afghanistan, 1 in 5 children die of hunger or because they fall ill and their bodies are too weak to fight off infection before the age of 5 and the life expectancy is only 44 years. I know what you're thinking, "We're fighting a war against them! Why should we help them?" Well, because do innocent civilians and children deserve to starve to death? No. So if you want to get involved, go to . Just 30 dollars can feed a child a month! They can live off a dollar a day when that's about the price of a pack of gum here! So maybe think twice about buying that 10 dollar latte (or whatever) and think about donating it! Now that I've went on a long spiel about world hunger, on to the story!

I walked out of the Big House in a daze. "_The child of Magic, Whose end may be tragic…" _echoed through my mind as I walked toward my cabin. Once there, I flopped on the bed and allowed myself to cry. I could die soon because of some stupid prophecy! I have the right to cry, damnit! I felt a tentative lick to my cheek. I turned my head to see my 'pet' fox licking my nose. This fox treated me as if I was her kit. I giggled as the fox, who I'd named Sparkie because she had a streak of orange (like a spark) going all the way up her tail, even into the white part. It was so pretty. She always followed me around and seemed to pick up on emotions. The fox perked a little as she heard the giggles and licked my nose again, then tried to lick my eye. The cabin was filled with my laughter as my 'mother fox' chased me around the room.

I remembered the prophecy later, when I left the cabin. I passed Draco Khalid on my way to the forest to hunt for small game for my best friend. He sort of glared at me as I passed, but then again, he always glared. I always wondered what was wrong with him. He acted like he hated the world and all who inhabits it. I can't blame him for disliking some people, like the Ares and Aphrodite cabins, but to make everyone, including his own siblings call him 'Khalid' was a little too far. Really, he was an interesting person but why in Tartarus did he feel the need to make everyone hate him?

Then there was Juliarre. She was totally awesome.

'I look up to her…' I realized as I entered the forest. She's smart and quick on her feet. Not to mention the best with a sword there is. I snorted. 'Well…she's never seen me with throwing knives and a magic wand.'

Ryan Jones, the boy who spent all his time weaving was…weird. Why would someone want to weave all the time and not spend time with many people, other than that little girl who visits sometimes? I just don't get it.

'I mean, who would want to spend all their time hunched over two needles, knitting something? I know Arachnides is the goddess of spiders and loves weaving and stuff, but wow…I wouldn't be able to do that!' I thought as I sat down and let a squirrel sit on my knee. It was so cute!

He was nice and didn't deserve to be involved in the prophecy, though.

There was Emily Graf too. She didn't belong in the prophecy. She was really quiet and sweet to everyone. We had only talked a few times, but in those few times, she had become like a sister to me. I was really worried about her during the battle, and I'm worried now. This…is gonna be war…and she shouldn't be involved.

Nicola Andrews, the new second-in-command of the Hunters was…kinda mean. I don't think she means to be, but she's always in that state of 'leave-me-alone-I-just-woke-up.' But she's a good hunter, faithful to Artemis to the last breath and a very loyal person, so she's definitely someone I can trust. I hope that's true, I don't want my end to be tragic.

I passed Medeia Long on the way to my cabin, my fox trailing all the way. She always seems to know where I am. The fox, I mean, not Medeia. She seems like a nice girl, for a daughter of Mania. I would hate to be her kid. I'm not trying to be mean, but they all seem kinda…creepy. I mean, sometimes I see her just staring into space…for hours. I know she made an illusion to entertain herself but…it's disconcerting. She also has issues. I'm pretty sure she's bipolar. But that's pretty mild compared to the other Mania children I've seen in my day. There was one boy, I think his name was Matteo , he had schizophrenia so bad he wound up hanging himself because he couldn't deal with the voices. He said in his note (he hung himself in a tree down by the river and wrote his note in the sand) that there were too many voices and he couldn't tell what was what anymore. I pitied him. He was a nice person too…I hope nothing like that happens to Medeia.

I also passed Macy Vernon-Jamie as I headed down to my cabin. I needed to change clothes before I went to the mess hall for dinner. She's really nice too. She's dealt with a lot of crap because of her fathers, but I don't care. They're really nice. They visited camp (outside the barrier of course, because mortals and monsters can't get through, until a few days ago of course) and they talked to me. They were so nice. They even fed Sparkie some of the berries they'd picked. Macy definitely takes after her dad. She's kinda soft-spoken, but really nice once you get her talking. And she loves music. I thought she was a daughter of Apollo, but apparently not. She's a daughter of Athena with a huge knack for music. She never ceases to amaze, but I think there's something with her…

On my way to the mess hall, I almost walked straight into Sydney Marks. She's a girl I really don't know that well, but I still feel bad that she's involved. I think she's pretty cool though. Having Tyche as a mom must rock. But my mom's always awesomer than the others, at least in my opinion. But most of the monsters that attacked camp were her monsters…it makes me think twice. I wish I could talk to my mom…

Perry T just kinda freaks me out. She sits there and just stares blankly at the fire while eating, like it's going to help her remember something. I know she has amnesia, but can she stop with the freaky far-away look? She always has that when she looks at someone or something. It's like her brain is scanning you to see if you were part of her past and can help her remember anything. She's got that look on her face as she jerks up as if someone hit her in the back before her eyes roll back in her head and she passes out in a dead faint. Apparently, this is a normal occurrence because the Stoll siblings just pull her up and she lays her down on an empty bench at an extra table. Sparkie must sense my discomfort, because she nips at my heel. It's always been her secret way of saying "Time to leave." So I head back to my cabin and try to get some sleep.

_A beautiful young woman stands in front of me. I know who she is; I've met her before. She is my mother, the goddess Hecate, standing amongst the clouds in all her glory. I bow to her in my dream and she smiles at me before motioning for me to stand. She locks eyes with me and I can't take it, I lower my gaze. She tilts her head slightly, black hair flowing behind her. Her pretty green eyes, much like a cat's, squint as she really takes me in. I peek up and see confusion etched in her features._

"_Why, child, did you look down?" she questions softly. I find my shoes very interesting. _

"_Mother, not to sound disrespectful," I wait for the signal. She gives it, "But you're a goddess. I can't look you in the eye for long." I feel thin, graceful fingers gripping my chin lightly. She forces me to look up._

"_The monsters at the battle were once of my control, yes. But they are not anymore. They have strayed to a new master." She told me sadly. A new master? Who? Apparently I'd said that aloud because she chuckled lightly._

"_Child, the new master is your enemy. His name is Perses. Now be careful, child. Names are powerful things. He will look for you. But I believe in you, dear child. Now go." My mother's voice grew fainter and fainter and her image disappeared bit by bit until I was surrounded by darkness._

_There it is. Must go now, I've got OGTs tomorrow :P_


End file.
